Meow
by Pilot02
Summary: [Kiriban story for Cave-chan] Taichi and Koushirou have some problems in the Digital world... what will the others think? [ Yaoi | Taishirou ]


  
Meow  
  
By Pilot02  
  
  
=====  
  
Koushirou slowly felt the top of his head, dreading what he knew he would find. It was all that stupid Digimon's fault--How was Koushirou to know that the Digimon had something against cats? If only he hadn't made that remark about being allergic to cat hair...   
  
Finally he encountered something out of the ordinary--two things, actually. Two, /furry/ things. He immediately felt the sides of his head, only to find them smooth and, well, earless.   
  
"Oh, no... This is all a dream, and I'll wake up any minute now, and then I'll realize that it was a dream--" His inane (?) babbling was cut off by a rather annoyed sounding voice to his right.   
  
"Kou, it's not a dream, and you're not gonna wake up. Yes, you now have cat ears. In case you're wondering, you have a tail to match." Tai remarked, rubbing wearily (?) at his own set of dark brown cat ears. A brown and black striped tail swished behind him in an almost impatient seeming way.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Koushirou practically moaned out, covering his face with--paws? Yes, paws. Koushirou gave them one look and sat on the floor, his posture betraying his emotions. He was fairly freaked out--what would his parents say if he came home a half cat boy?   
  
Tai sighed and sat next to Koushirou, reaching his own pawed arm to wrap around the younger boy. "Don't worry Koushirou--I think it should wear off. Besides, I think the tail looks good on you." Tai said, and then blushed as he realized what he had said. As far as he knew, Koushirou wasn't into guys, and Tai wanted to keep their friendship intact.   
  
As it were, Koushirou heard the last sentence and blushed, looking away. Tai didn't know how he felt, did he? No, Tai most likely wasn't gay, anyway. "Uh, thanks, Tai... The ears are a nice touch on you..." He trailed off, blushing even more. Well, that was sure not the way to keep his attraction to Tai a secret.  
  
"Thanks 'Shirou... Hey, come on, let's walk around. Maybe we can find the others or something--maybe they can help us out," Tai said, standing up. He reached a paw out to Koushirou, and the latter accepted it and stood up as well.   
  
"That sounds good--I was getting tired of just sitting here, waiting for something else to happen." Koushirou admitted, still holding onto Tai's paw with his own.  
  
Tai grinned, both from their still joined paws, and from Izzy's comment. "Looks like I've been rubbing off on you, eh, Kou?"   
  
Koushirou smiled somewhat shyly and nodded. "Yes, it appears so, Tai."   
  
They began to walk, paw in paw, in the general direction their friends were believed to be in. They passed through a thicket and a small field, and then ran across a stream. It was rather shallow, the water moving quite sluggishly at a pace just fast enough to discourage the growth of algae, with a crude bridge of rocks spanning it.   
  
Tai went first, carefully walking over the slippery rocks. Koushirou followed right behind, trying to keep up yet stay balanced. In the end, his utter lack of balance caused him to land in the water, but his last second decision to pull Tai in caused the older to also end up in the water, soaked and glaring.   
  
"What'd you do that for, Koushirou?" Tai asked, seeming to be trying to melt Koushirou with the intensity of his glare.   
  
"Um, sorry?" Koushirou mumbled meekly. He'd only wanted to not be the only one to be wet, is all.   
  
Tai's eyes softened as he looked at Koushirou, his head hanging down and eyes downcast. "No, it's okay, you just caught me off guard." Tai said, trying to calm the redhead who was stroking his tail nervously. Tai grinned in an almost evil way and splashed Koushirou, who sputtered and then grinned.   
  
The fight officially broke out when Koushirou gave an impressive war cry and tackled Tai, causing them both to get even more wet than they already were, if that were physically possible. Tai retaliated with tickling and soon Koushirou was at the mercy of the goggle-adorned boy, who was grinning down at him.   
  
Koushirou's tail twitched happily and the grin on his face showed the feeling as well, and the look on Tai's face mirrored his own. The moment was truly perfect, but its level of perfection could only be driven higher by one thing. This thought ran through each boy's mind, and so each acted at nearly the same time.  
  
Their lips met awkwardly, each grinning sheepishly when they pulled away. Koushirou raised his hand to stroke Tai's cheek, and sighed happily, still pinned in the water. At this point, however, he didn't care where he was.  
  
"So... you too?" Tai asked, and Koushirou nodded. He knew what was being discussed here, even if it was never said.   
  
"How long?" Koushirou returned, looking into Tai's dark brown eyes.   
  
"Long time, Kou, too long without saying anything to you, really." Tai said, and leaned in for another kiss.   
  
This one was slightly less awkward--they at least knew the basics now, based on experience, not stories told by others.   
  
"I really like you, you know." Said Tai, blushing.  
  
"I know, Taichi, I know." A knowing smile was on the face of the redhead, and he put his arms around Tai's neck in a hug. "I really like you too, Tai."  
  
Tai smiled radiantly, his tail splashing through the water noisily in his happiness. He reluctantly pulled out of the embrace he was so content in, and helped Koushirou up. "We'd better be going, or at least sit in the sun for a while to dry our clothes." He said, pulling Koushirou into a small clearing on their side of the creek.   
  
The sun was out yet the clothes took even more than normal to dry, since neither boy was willing to depart from the comforting circle of the other's arms.   
  
Eventually they drifted off to sleep, first Tai, then Koushirou soon after, and had pleasant dreams running amuck in their heads.   
  
  
When finally Tai awoke, it was to softly chirping birds and the faint sound of running water. He first saw a still sleeping Koushirou, but as he yawned and looked around, he saw the rest of the digidestined looking at Koushirou and himself in amusement and, in some cases, shock.   
  
It was Tai who broke the somewhat uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the group. "Um, hi?"   
  
Sora took the opening provided and spoke up. "Is there something we should know?" She asked, looking pointedly at the two boys lying on the ground, still clutching each other.   
  
Tai blushed and scratched his head. It was then that he noticed that his hands were hands again, and his ears back to normal. He fought the urge to check for his tail--it would be a bit embarrassing, after all. "Well, we tried to find you guys, but couldn't." Tai said, though he wasn't really avoiding the subject. He wanted Koushirou to be awake for this discussion.  
  
As if reading Tai's thoughts, the redheaded boy began to wake up, blinking owlishly in the sunlight. "Hello Tai," he said, not noticing the others.   
  
"Hello 'Shirou. Look who found us," Tai said, nodding toward the others. He grinned. "I guess that saves us the trouble, eh?"   
  
Koushirou returned the grin, and Tai got a Great Idea. Since the others would no doubt like an explanation, and he really wanted to show how much he cared for Koushirou, so with one simple action, he could take care of both. Killing two birds with one stone, so to say.   
  
He smiled at Koushirou, and then lifted his chin for a short but sweet kiss. A smirk replaced the smile as he shifted his gaze to the stunned group before him. Koushirou blushed, but the look on his face clearly expressed his happiness.   
  
A flash of light interrupted their moment and they turned their attention to the group that Koushirou was noticing for the first time. He blushed, which was understandable, but then grinned in an almost triumphant way.   
  
Curious looks were given to Hikari from the entire group, and she shrugged.   
  
"A picture's worth a thousand words."  
  
=====  
[It Must Be The Goggles]  
Taishirou, Daishirou, and Taisuke!  
http://mbg.100megsfree4.com/  



End file.
